


What a Troublemaker

by WhatCopters



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: FE Rarepair Week 2k17, FE Rarepair Week Summer 2017, FE Rarepair Week Summer 2k17, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatCopters/pseuds/WhatCopters
Summary: Luthier comes home from a long day of trying to clear up after Delthea's mess. His partner has a little surprise for him.





	What a Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Have some gay fluff feat. Delthea being a little shit.

“Ah, you’re finally home.”

Luthier was glad to hear those dulcet tones as he walked through the door to their humble abode.

“I’m sorry I was out so late again,” he apologized.

“Delthea, I’m assuming?”

Luthier sighed as he plopped himself down on the nearest chair.

“Yes. She continues to be an absolute handful. She’s almost an adult now and yet she still never calms down.”

“What accident was it this time?”

“That Pegasus Knight took her out on another ride and, predictably, Delthea got carried away and the two of them crashed.”

“Oh.”

“They’re perfectly alright. I can’t say the same for the house they crashed into, however.”

Delthea ’s constant antics with her girlfriend were starting to grate on Luthier. Considering how responsible the other girl seemed, he was surprised their relationship had lasted as long as it had.

His red-haired partner gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Well, you’ll be glad to hear that I’ve prepared a delicious meal for you.”

“You have? But weren’t you at work earlier?”

“Yes I was. But the children made some good suggestion for what I should cook for you.”

Luthier was confused. Sure, his boyfriend was a good cook, but was there really enough time for him to have cooked a meal for the two of them? Surely he would have stayed late today. He was already swamped with work and the school was rapidly expanding, quickly taking on more and more students.

“Come on. It’s all prepared for you.”

Luthier was pulled up from his chair when his eyes were suddenly covered.

“Uwah! What are you doing?”

“Shh, it’s a surprise.”

Luthier was led into the kitchen slowly, when he was suddenly stopped. The hands over his eyes were lifted and-

“SURPRISE!”

“Huh? What is this?!” Luthier was caught completely off-guard by the sight of many familiar faces huddled in their kitchen. A birthday cake was present on their little table with decoration hanging from the ceiling.

How tacky.

“Hm? Did you forget it was your birthday?”

Oh. Oh. It was his birthday wasn’t it.

What did he do to deserve Lukas?

“Snrk! Ahahaha, my brother forgot his own birthday! Hahahahehe, oh I can’t breathe!”

“D-delthea?” Luthier was surprised to find his sister here. He was even more surprised when she hugged him.

“Heh, happy birthday you big dummy.”

“Sorry to cause you trouble like this. We had to think of way to distract you so that Lukas could get everything set up.” Emma apologised as she appeared from behind Delthea.

Was ruining a house really necessary for this?

Other people began to emerge from the crowd. Luthier hesitated to call them friends, but they people he knew well enough.

Friends of Lukas, old members of Alm’s army, even some locals arrived. In fact, it seemed like a rather large gathering for a simple birthday party.

“Luthier?”

Luthier turned around to find Lukas behind him.

“There was something else I wanted to ask you,” Lukas said.

…Was it Luthier or did his voice sound extra smooth today?

Lukas moved Luthier towards the centre of the room. A small circle had formed around the two of them.

Just what was going on?

Lukas suddenly bent down.

Wait.

This wasn’t going where he thought it was going was it?

“Luthier, you are such a wonderful and talented man. You’re smart and kind and I truly love you with all my heart.”

“Uh, Lukas-”

“Would you do me the honours of becoming the new headmaster of the school?”

…

……

“…Sorry did I do something wrong?”

“N-no, it’s just. That’s a rather unconventional way of asking, isn’t it…?”

“W-well I wasn’t sure how to ask you, so I asked to Delthea on how to go about phrasing the question.”

Luthier turned to stare daggers at his sister.

All she did was flash him a smile and stick her tongue out.

Damn her.


End file.
